Shrek Forever After
Shrek Forever After is a 2010 American 3D comedy fantasy film directed by Mike Mitchell. The film is the fourth installment in the Shrek franchise, and was produced by DreamWorks Animation and Pacific Data Images and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was released on May 21, 2010. Plot Before Shrek had rescued Princess Fiona from the Dragon's castle, Rumpelstiltskin, a con artist, makes a deal with King Harold and Queen Lillian to end Fiona's curse in exchange for becoming ruler of Far Far Away. However, as news of Fiona's rescue reached Harold and Lillian, they reneged on their deal, leaving an embittered Rumpelstiltskin to declare that he wished Shrek was never born. Meanwhile, Shrek is continuing to live in the swamp with Fiona and their triplet children. However, Shrek becomes tired of his life as a family man and celebrity, yearning to return to his former life. While at a party in Far Far Away celebrating his children's first birthday, Shrek becomes increasingly aggravated at a series of events and lets out a roar of frustration before destroying the birthday cake and storming off. He later rants at Fiona and declares he wishes for his life to return to before he rescued her before leaving into the forest. Rumpelstiltskin, who had witnessed the argument, plots to exact revenge against Shrek and follows him into the forest. Shrek hitches a ride in Rumpelstiltskin's caravan, where he is offered a deal: Rumpelstiltskin will remove one day from Shrek's life in exchange for one day of Shrek being a "real ogre". Shrek agrees and signs the contract. Shrek is thusly placed in an alternate timeline where the villagers still fear him. Shrek initially relishes in his freedom until he notices wanted posters for Fiona and then discovers his swamp to be desolate. A group of witches arrive and capture him, and he is taken to Far Far Away. While captive, Shrek meets Donkey, who doesn't recognize him. Shrek is transported to the castle, where he discovers Rumpelstiltskin to be the ruler. Rumpelstiltskin explains that the day he took from Shrek's life was the day he was born, meaning he doesn't exist and that he didn't rescue Fiona, and Harold and Lillian had signed his contract and disappeared as a result. Rumpelstiltskin then informs Shrek that when the day ends, Shrek will disappear. To prevent this, Shrek escapes on a broomstick, grabbing Donkey in the process, and retreating into the forest. Once in the forest, Donkey decides to help Shrek and deciphers an escape clause with the contract: if Shrek and Fiona share true loves kiss, the contract will be broken. As the two search for Fiona, they are captured by an ogre resistance led by Fiona, who is in ogre form. Fiona doesn't recognize Shrek, but allows him and Donkey to remain in the resistance. Shrek also meets a retired Puss in Boots, who is now Fiona's pet. Shrek attempts to earn Fiona's love, but his attempts fail as she is preoccupied planning an ambush for Rumpelstiltskin. Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin plots to capture Shrek and the other ogres, and hires the Pied Piper to carry out his mission. During nightfall, Rumpelstiltskin's carriage sets out into the forest and the ogres prepare for the ambush. However, Shrek confronts Fiona and recites her curse, distracting her from signaling the attack. The ogres attempt to attack the carriage anyways, but find it empty. The Pied Piper arrives and uses his magic flute to subdue the ogres, but Donkey and Puss manage to rescue Shrek and Fiona while the other ogres are captured. Fiona, enraged at Shrek for distracting her from the ambush, attempts to leave, but Shrek explains that true loves kiss will break the contract. A skeptical Fiona kisses Shrek, but nothing happens. Shrek becomes heartbroken as he realizes that the kiss didn't work because Fiona doesn't love him. Meanwhile Rumpelstiltskin orders a bounty on Shrek, and the villagers set out to capture him. Shrek, Donkey and Puss capture the Gingerbread Man, who explains that capturing Shrek will result in a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Shrek promptly turns himself over, meaning that Rumpelstiltskin will have to sign a contract with him. Shrek has all the ogres freed from Rumpelstiltskin's imprisonment, but Shrek and Fiona remain captive. Rumpelstiltskin sentences the two to be killed by Dragon, but Donkey and Puss lead the ogres back into the castle to rescue them. A battle between the ogres and the witches ensue, during which Shrek and Fiona work together to subdue Dragon. Rumpelstiltskin attempts to flee, but he is captured by Fiona. However, Shrek begins to vanish as the sun rises. Fiona, who had fallen in love with Shrek, kisses him before he disappears. As a result, the contract is broken, erasing the alternate timeline. Shrek is returned to his original timeline during the part. Now content with his life, Shrek embraces his family. Afterwards, they celebrate at Shrek's swamp, along with a caged Rumpelstiltskin. Cast *Mike Myers as Shrek. *Eddie Murphy as Donkey. *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona. *Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots. *Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian. *John Cleese as King Harold. *Walt Dohrn as Rumpelstiltskin. *Jon Hamm as Brogan. *Jane Lynch as Gretched. *Craig Robinson as Cookie. *Lake Bell as Patrol Witch/Wagon Witch. *Kathy Griffin as Dancing Witch/Wagon Witch. *Mary Kay Place as Guard Witch. *Kristen Schaal as Pumpkin Witch/Palace Witch. *Meredith Vieira as Broomsy Witch. *Ryan Seacrest as Father of Butter Pants. *Cody Cameron as Pinocchio/Three Pigs. *Larry King as Doris. *Regis Philbin as Mabel. *Christopher Knights as Blind Mice. *Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man. *Aron Warner as Wolf. Category:Films Category:Comedy films Category:Children and family films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy films Category:Sequels Category:Pacific Data Images films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:PG-rated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Parody films Category:2010s films Category:2010 films